


Can I Pick, Princess?

by skyesparklez



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, F/M, Fluff, Marinette can't deal with it, Slice of Life, adrien is a dork, these two will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyesparklez/pseuds/skyesparklez
Summary: Chat Noir and Marinette decide to have a movie night.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Can I Pick, Princess?

“What’re you doing Princess?” Chat Noir asked, peeking in through the balcony entrance to Marinette’s room. Marinette let out a squeak and tumbled off of her precarious seat from the bed. The computer she had been about to place on her lap landed gently on her bed. Marinette stood up quickly, looking a bit ruffled. 

“Chat! What are you doing?!” He touched down onto the floor, smiling sheepishly. 

“Did you forget, Princess? It’s our day!” Chat replied. Marinette turned to the calendar- on today’s date was a little green paw print with the words ‘Chat Visit’.

Marinette blushed, feeling embarrassed. She brushed herself off to try and reassure herself.

“Oh sorry... I forgot.” Marinette laughed nervously, rubbing th eback of her head. Chat smiled and shook his head fondly.

“It’s fine Princess, I’ve come to expect it from you honestly.” Marinette huffed. Chat Noir took one look at Marinette’s face before chuckling. This made Marinette huff even more, folding her arms across her chest.

“I’m not that bad...” she muttered. Chat only shook his head mirthfully.

“Yeah, you’re not. You’re just different, Princess.” That made Marinette smile. 

Marinette turned around, cleaning her room a bit to distract herself. Chat Noir took this moment to sit on the bed, legs crossed. His baton was gently tossed to the end of the bed and Chat set his chin into his hands. 

“So Princess, what are we going to do?” Marinette paused for a moment before resuming. 

“Well I was thinking we could watch something?” Marinette gestured towards her computer where a plethora of movies and television shows sat. Chat seemed to perk up, the ears atop his head tilting forward.

“Can I pick?” he asked, sliding elegantly off the bed. Marinette’s brows furrowed.

“What?” she turned, completely forgetting about tidying up. Chat Noir kneeled down by the selection in her room.

“Can I pick what we watch?” He turned to look at her expectantly. Marinette shook her head, smirking lightly.

“I don’t think so, minou. Knowing you, it’ll be something totally ridiculous!” Chat Noir’s face turned from one of expectancy to betrayal. 

“Marinette! You wound me, Princess!” He dramatically clasped his hand over his heart, falling over in an even more dramatic fashion. 

Marinette laughed at the adorable way Chat Noir was acting. She watched him as he dramatically writhed on the floor, as though he had been shot. Marinette brushed her hair behind her ears. Chat Noir sat up once again, giving her a charming smile.

Marinette and Chat Noir had been getting closer in the past year, his visits to her balcony becoming more and more frequent after he had taken comfort from her when his family relations went south. Marinette knew just enough about the situation without knowing who he was to provide comfort and much needed advice to the then distraught superhero. 

“You know minou, if you provide me with one reason to let you pick, you can.” Chat Noir ducked his head for a moment. He brought his head back up after, his eyes locking with Marinette’s. Her eyes widened in fear.

Chat Noir was giving her the puppy eyes. Maybe not an appropriate comparison for a cat themed superhero, but she could think of no other way to phrase it. Usually she was immune to those types of techniques, due to Manon, but for some reason Chat Noir was her weakness. 

“Oh no, that won’t work this time...” she said, her voice quivering a bit. This only seemed to fuel him as he only continued to make the eyes at her. 

“Please, Princess?” It was that which broke her.

“No, minou.” she said, though both of them knew that she had lost. 

“Can I pick Princess?” She sighed, before nodding.

“Of course minou, just make sure it’s something good.” Chat Noir laughed, examining the discs in front of him carefully.

“You know me Princess, I’ll pick only the best for you!”

Marinette sat patiently as Chat Noir methodically went through every option he had, before letting out a little ‘aha!’ and pulling one out of the shelf. He strolled over to Marinette and plopped onto the bed where she was sitting. She pulled the laptop onto her lap and held her hand out expectantly. She smiled when she saw his choice.

“Sailor Moon, Chat?” He nodded excitedly. 

“Yes! It’s my favorite.” he said, bouncing excitedly beside her. “So, what do you think? Is my choice good enough?” She nodded.

“Of course minou, any choice you made would have been good enough.” Chat Noir gave her a dazzling smile and pulled the laptop to sit between them. She placed the disc into the computer and the two started watching. Marinette looked over to Chat, who was intently focused on the current episode. She smiled, leaning her head onto Chat’s shoulder. Today was a good day.


End file.
